The Flapping of Black Wings
by necro azuika
Summary: The CEO is dead. Long live the CEO. But what happens to Mokuba? What happens to KaibaCorp? A 'What if' Fic with a Crow twist. WARNING! Suicide and Child abuse
1. Elegy

Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did it'd be messed up to unrecognizable shape. I do not own The Crow or else it'd have a talking toaster in it, and a lot more deaths. A lot more. Anyway enjoy!  
  
"I can't let you win Yugi." Kaiba scowls as he heads toward the edge of the tower. "Kaiba what are you doing?!" Yami growls as Kaiba stares coldly at him. "If I lose now, there is no way of saving Mokuba. I'm not willing to live that way." He glares daggers at Yami and drags his thumb across his neck. "Attack if you dare because next turn I'm taking you down!" Yami looks down then looks up with a snarl. "Kaiba! I never back down! Celtic Guardian attack!" Celtic Guardian attacks the decaying dragon with one final sweep. "Yugi no! Stop Yugi Please!" Tèa cries out as Kaiba falls to his death.  
  
/Big brother.../ Mokuba sits at a funeral thinking to himself. /Why? Why did you die? / Yugi and the others sit behind him, about to cry. Tears roll down his cheeks. "And now we shall let our dearest sleep." The Priest lowers the coffin into the ground as Mokuba starts running away. Yugi chases after him. "Mokuba wait up! We need to talk." "I don't want to talk to you Yugi...." Yugi looks hurt. "But I was going to say I'm-" "Save it Yugi, I don't want to hear another word from you." Mokuba stares back at him coldly then walks away. "It's all my fault...." Yugi breaks down onto his knees, tears fall on the ground. "I killed Kaiba..." Tèa grabs him by the shoulder. "No it's not Yugi, Kaiba jumped by himself, you were just trying to save your Grandpa." "There was some other way I could've saved them both!" Yugi cries out and pushes Tèa away. Tèa sighs as Grandpa Solomon walks over to Yugi. "It's not your fault, the spirit of the millennium puzzle killed him. You couldn't control it." Yugi looks down at his Millennium Puzzle forlorn, then rips it off. "I could've been stronger! I could've stopped it!" "No you couldn't Yugi-" "Leave me alone!" Yugi stomps off in the rain.  
  
Knock knock knock. Tèa waits outside the Game shop the next day. It was clear and sunny without a cloud in the sky, unlike what it had been the other day. Tèa looks up then knocks again. "Come on Yugi we're going to be late!" Yugi opens the door blankly and walks past her. Tèa watches him walking away as if in a trance. /Traumatized perhaps. Maybe even scarred for life/ She sighs and follows. /I guess I can't blame him. I would be this way too/. A loud shrill of the bell echoes into the hallways barely after Tèa and Yugi stepped into the classroom. Everyone was silent as all eyes fall on the two of them. Nothing will ever be the same again. A tall brown haired man walks in to the classroom. He sits down and taps his desk with a pencil, wondering what to say. The children just stare at him, some comatose while shifting their eyes to where Seto Kaiba once sat. Others appeared to be swallowed in a quiet scream. He clears his throat loudly, breaking the deafening silence. Tèa shoots up in surprise and looks around. /I can see why everyone's so sad.... But why is everything so quiet? / She tucks part of her hair behind her ear as she stares at the teacher. "I understand that we lost a student here..." The man speaks as he stares at the crowd of students. "But we should all know that it happens eventually." He stares at Yugi as he clears his throat again. "Please take out a piece of paper and a writing Utensil." He starts writing on the chalkboard his name; Mr. Kanaka and begins labeling the steps in writing. The door swings open as Joey steps through. "Sorry I'm late." Mr. Kanaka continues writing furiously as the blond haired teen sits down. Today wasn't a day for jokes, Joey had to admit that. The blonde teen looks around then down. /I almost miss him/ Joey thinks to himself. /Who will fight me now? Who can I blame now?/ His brown eyes soften as his lays his head down on the desk. Tèa shifts her eyes to a dark blue haired girl. She tries her hardest not to cry. /Poor girl. This must be severely painful for her. She used to be an admirer that would serve Kaiba's every command. And that jerk just criticized her/ To this thought Tèa couldn't help but to cry. The bell shrills breaking the silent war. Everyone leaves school to what felt like the longest day of the rest of their lives. 


	2. Requiem

"Why Kaiba-sama why?!" The blue haired girl from before cries while running. The crack of Thunder rolls and Lightning flashes throughout the Grey sky. /"I'll carry your stuff Kaiba-sama!" The girl cries happily "Whatever Suki" Kaiba replies dully. "Just set them down anywhere" / Suki trips and falls over, her hair clings wetly to her cheek. /"I was wondering Kaiba-sama... Could I go on a d-d-date with y-y-you?" She gulps. "Hahahahaha! Very funny joke Suki. Don't waste my time" Kaiba goes back to reading. / Suki gets up and looks at her ankle that has been twisted. She pushes herself up then starts limping painfully towards her house. The rain was pounding on the roof as she jangles her keys. She starts to shudder and drops her keys. Suki drops onto her hands and knees and picks them back up. Her ankle is throbbing and completely paralyzes. "....Ow..." She utters as she tries to pull herself up and falls over again, weeping. /Stop it! Quit being so weak Suki! You can do this/ She lunges for the doorknob and tries to pull herself up. Successfully she rests her forehead on the door panel and turns the key.  
  
"Where have you been?" A tall dark man stares at her. His piercing grey eyes shoot right into her soul. Suki falls over breathing heavily. "I had to stay after Dad... And my ankle's twisted up really badly. I fe—" "Don't give me excuses Woman!" The man smacks her across the face. She faintly sniffs the air as her eyes soften. Alcohol filled the room. "Didn't I tell you to come home right after school?!" Suki wavers and nods quietly. Tears stream down her face. "You were hanging out with that Kaiba bastard again weren't you?!" She looks into his eyes in horror. "Dad... I told you he's de-" "Answer me!" He throws a table into the wall, right next to her. Suki trembles in fear as she backs into a corner. "You are never to speak to that Asshole again!" She nods again and waits until he walks away. Suki lets out a quiet sigh, almost scared that the Tsunami will come back and beat her again. Then she starts climbing the stair case weakly. The carpet feels slippery under her feet as she pulls herself up with the banister. ".....Ow....ow..." She painfully utters as she makes it to the top step. Suki opens the door to her room and drags herself in. Posters of Magic and Wizards covered the walls as she lay upon her bed. Tears roll down her cheeks as she stares at the ceiling. "Kaiba...." Suki sniffles and wipes her face. She gets up and picks up a sketch book with a partially drawn picture on it. "Oh Kaiba... You're coming along nicely" She draws furiously smiling a bit. "You're so elegant" She laughs as she finishes the final detail then signs her name. "If only I could show you Kaiba-sama...." Suki hugs the picture close to her chest. She listened to her heart beat against it as she breathes heavily a bit more. "Maybe...."  
  
The rain poured down harder than ever. Suki walks out the door blankly limping a bit. She didn't want to set her ankle if she can't feel the pain anymore. Suki opens up her umbrella and steps out into the pounding rain. A car drives up to her "Hey Babe, need a ride?" A Latino guy shoots a charming look at her. Suki just keeps walking. "Fine! You want to act like that fine!" The guy drives away kicking up shower of mud on her. Suki just keeps walking. A crack of Lightning erupts the sky again. As more rain blows wildly. She just walks on, her eyes filled with no emotion. The gates to the Nearby Domino Cemetery swing open and creak loudly in the wind. She catches one of the gates and walks in. Suki looks around until she finds an Angel Statue and looks at the carving on its pedestal. Seto Kaiba. Strong man, Caring brother. Though your body dies the spirit of your memory lives on forever. She bends down on one knee and closes her eyes. "Kaiba-sama. You were my only friend. Though you were never nice to me, I loved you anyway. You gave me the courage to live through my nightmares, my Hell. But you're not with me anymore, my hope, my courage. You've taken it all away from me." Suki takes out a butterfly knife from her pocket, and twists it around, opening the blade. She then stabs her arm pulling away from herself. Blood shoots out like a fountain as she falls over in blood loss. "I will see you soon... Kaiba..." She coughs out blood as she blacks out. A shrill caw echoes the cemetery and the rustling of feathers quiets down. A crow lands on Suki's body and laps up some of the blood. The rain washes most of it into the ground. The crow loons around, pecks the corpse then walks over to the pedestal. It pecks at it causing it to crack. "Caw! Caw!" It ruffles its wings and flies back up into the sky. All is silent for a moment as the rain pours lighter than before. And then a hand shoots up from the ground. 


End file.
